In the gaming industry a significant amount of capital is invested in gaming machines. That is, there is a significant capital outlay in producing machines and in their subsequent purchase by gaming venue operators.
There is a need for techniques for improving existing gaming machines. It is preferable, that such techniques can also be applied to new gaming machines.